transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers 3: Endgame
''This article will be updated soon '' This is the sequal to Transformers 2: Battle for the Allspark. It is much longer than it's predecessors, about 3 and a half hours long. Synopsis The Decepticons return to Cybertron and amass a huge army, and return to Earth to finally finish the Autobots. Meanwhile, a few Decepticons have been left behind on Earth to cope with the Autobots. Key Moments *Movie Starts with Unicron eating a planet near the Solar System. *Autobots hunt Crosswise and Bombshell in London with help from new human allies in the form of the Military. *Crosswise is fought and defeated by Bumblebee. *The Military, Ironhide and Ratchet fight Bombshell and destroy him. *Galvatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Gyro and Vortex return to Cybertron to gather the remaining Deceptcions, in the process reviving many of the dead Decepticons. *Galvatron is finally betrayed by Starscream, who flings him out of the ship they are using to get to Earth. *Galvatron meets Unicron in space, Unicron promises to suply Glavatron with unlimited power if he will destroy the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. *Galvatron excepts the terms, and heads out to find Prime. *Galvatron smashes into the Decepticon ship headed for Earth, and imediatly grabs Starscream and rips him in half, then throws his remains out of the airlock. *The Autobots arrive back at their Military base in The Gulf of Mexico. *Galvatron sends a message to the Autobots, warning them that he is coming for Prime. *The Decepticons send out a false signal to the Autobots, bringing them into the South American rainforests. *The Autobots arrive at the Jungle, but are ambushed by the Decepticons. *The Autobots fend off most of the Decepticons, while Prime combines with Jetfire and Overload and goes for Galvatron. *Galvatron fights Prime with the help of Soundwave and the resurected Cyclonus. *Prime eliminates Cyclonus and badly injures Soundwave. *Prime finally kills Galvatron, but not before he warns him that Unicron is coming for Earth and nothing can stop him. *The other Decepticons retreat at the death of their leader. *After the Autobots leave, Glavatrons body twitches with life and begins to move away. *Soundwave takes command of the Decepticons, and puts Thrust in second in command. *Soundwave sees fit the invasion of Earth with their forces, he amasses a massive fleet of ships, sweeps and soldiers and orders them to set of for Earth. *The Decepticons invade Earth and hover ships above cities around the world, while sweeps pour out of them and destroy the cities they are hovering over. *The Military and Autobots try to hold out against them, but fail and retreat to their base. *Meanwhile, Unicron heads towards Earth, arriving the day after the Decepticon's invasion. *The Autobots and The Military make a final stand in New York City, Central Park, with the Autobots facing of against Soundwave's troops. *The Autobot's assault kills Shockblast, Thrust, Gyro, Vortex and many Sweeps, but Broadside and Seaspray are killed. *Prime, Jetfire and Overload combine again and fly into Unicron, followed by Soundwave. *Prime finds Unicron's spark, but Soundwave stops him from destroying it. *Prime fights Soundwave, eventually throwing him into Unicron's internal grinding gears, chrushing the Decepticon. *Prime destroys Unicron's spark and flies out, making it out just before Unicron explodes and dies. *The remaining Decepticons retreat into space. *Prime, Overload and Jetfire make it out but Overload and Prime are badly damaged. *Before they can get out of Central Park, a living but damaged Galvatron rises out of the ground with a revived Shockwave. *Shockwave catches Chromia and Ironhide off guard and crushes them with his hand before smashing Jetfire into a building, causing it to collapse and bury him. *Galvatron attacks Overload, destroying him and then tackles Prime off of a cliff in the deformed ground, courtesy of Unicron. *Prime battles Galvatron in the streets of a ruined and collapsing NYC. *Shockwave kills Arcee, Sideswipe and knocks Blades out of the sky in the fight in Central Park. *Ultra Magnus joins Optimus in the fight against Galvatron. *Magnus and Prime manage to wound Galvatron, but Galvatron kills Ultra Magnus with a shot to the head. *Shockwave is driven underground by the Autobots above thanks to military support. *A vengeful Prime attacks Galvatron and wounds him to near death. *As Prime argues is about to execute Megatron, Shockwave enters the scene from underground and rescues Galvatron from Prime. *Shockwave tunnels underground with Galvatron. *The Autobots turn to Prime's aid, but Prime persists, saying that he must follow Galvatron and Shockwave into the tunnels. The others try to acompany him, but Prime insists he must go alone. *Prime follows the Decepticons into the tunnels, where he enctounters the visions of the Autobots who died in the battles above ground, who taunt him. *Deeper into the tunnels, visions of Galvatron attack Prime only to vanish almost immediatly. *Prime enters a large chamber, which has been Galvatron's main base of operations since his defeat in South America. *Shockwave suddenly smashes through a wall and attacks Prime, who kills him after a long fight by crushing him with the collapsing ceiling. *Galvatron walks out from the debry, and attacks Prime. *Prime is almost killed by Galvatron, but before being executed, Prime shoots at the reactors for Galvatron's base, causing the entire complex to explode. *The Autobots and Military search the ruins of the base and New York, but cannot find the body of Prime or Galvatron anywhere. *Meanwhile, in space, Starscream's head flickers into life. Autobots *Optimus Prime (TTM) All Red Semi-Truck *Bumblebee (TTM) Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo *Ratchet (TTM) Ambulance *Arcee (TTM) Black Motorcycle *Chromia (TTM) Chrome Motorcycle *Ironhide (TTM) Red Pickup *Jetfire (TTM) B-17 Flying Fortress *Hound (TTM) Military Hummer *Broadside (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier *Blades (TTM) S&R Helicopter *Overload (TTM) Dump Truck *Sideswipe (TTM) Red Motorcycle *Ultra Magnus (TTM) Car Carrier *Seaspray (TTM) Hovercraft Decepticons *Galvatron (TTM) Cybertronian Crab Artillery Tank *Starscream (TTM) SU-47 Berkut *Thrust (TTM) Eurofighter Typhoon *Soundwave (TTM) AH-64 Apache Helicopter Gunship *Strika (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Frenzy (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Rumble (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Laserbeak (TTM) Mechanical Condor *Buzzsaw (TTM) Mechanical Condor *Ravage (TTM) Mechanical Jaguar *Beastbox (TTM) Mechanical Ape *Ratbat (TTM) Mechanical Bat *Overkill (TTM) Mechanical Raptor *Destructicons (TTM) *Vortex (TTM) Front half of Chinook Helicopter *Gyro (TTM) Back half of Chinook Helicopter *Constructicons (TTM) *Steamhammer (TTM) Caterpillar CS-533E Steam Roller *Wreckage (TTM) Excavator Loader EO-4225A-06 *Sledge (TTM) Caterpillar D10N Bulldozer *Wideload (TTM) 797B Dump Truck *Scrounge (TTM) RH-400 Terex Mining Excavator *Bombshell (TTM) M1A Abrams Tank *Cyclonus (TTM) Cybertronian Jet *Sweep Army Cybertronian Gunships *Crosswise (TTM) Ford Mustang *Shockblast (TTM) Cybertronian Tank *Shockwave (TTM) RB293 Bucket-Wheel Excavator *''Swindle Drones Cadillac CTS-Vs *''Colossus Drones ''Buildings *''Tidal Wave Drones ''Nimitz-class Aircraft Carriers *''Pretender Drones ''Humans (Pretenders) *''Seeker Drones SU-47 Berkuts *Thundercracker (TTM) Other *Unicron (TTM) Category:Fan Fiction